Animal
by OnlyIntuition
Summary: You would be useless if you came along!" Gareki had said it in a jokingly manner… but Nai knew that every word he said held truth. He was useless. Gareki was right. After all, he was nothing other than a mere animal right? Spoilers to ch 13! Gareki/Nai


Author's Note: Spoilers—very slight spoilers… just some words from it—to chapter 13 of Karneval!

I hope you enjoy it! :)

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KARNEVAL OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS D:

* * *

Title: Seminars of Men © Original 2008

Written By: **O**nlyIntuition

"_You would be useless if you came along!"_

Gareki had said it in a jokingly manner… but Nai knew that every word he said held truth. He _was _useless. Gareki was right.

"_Your mission is to see Karoku again. Keep yourself from getting involved with unnecessary things…."_

He didn't want Nai involved in unnecessary things… right? Then why was the gut feeling Nai was getting telling him that Gareki thought the unnecessary thing was _him_? Why was it telling him that Gareki didn't want Nai here because Nai was a burden. Because Nai was a mere animal to him.

_"They mean a lot to me. I want them to be safe… forever."_

Did that mean Nai didn't mean a lot to him? Yes. But Nai had already known that.

Nai knew that Gareki never saw him as a person, but he had buried that thought deep within himself, not wanting to admit to himself that he knew that Gareki saw him as nothing more than a simple animal.

Because he knew how Gareki viewed animals.

Soulless and almost emotionless. Only knowing happiness and sadness in accordance to if they got what they wanted or not. Gareki didn't see Nai as a human. Just as something that needed feeding.

*Flashback*

_"I don't know. I just… I can't. I _physically_ can't bring myself to see Nai as anything else. Ever since we found out he was that bird thing… that is all I can see him as. He isn't even… a human anymore."_

_ "Gareki, that sounded kind of…. Um…. Let's just say you could be more tactful with words."_

_ "But it's true! I know you think it too! His eyes are always, well… not blank, but they are always the same! It's like he doesn't even understand what I'm saying sometimes. Heck, he probably doesn't! It's impossible for me to be around him… it's just so… tiring."_

_ "…Is that why you asked to switch rooms? Isn't that being a bit too harsh? If you just see him like that, then why don't you just treat him like… a pet dog or something!"_

_ "…Yogi, get that stupid smile off your face."_

_ "Meany! I thought you had a softer side for little kids and pets and such."_

_ "Nai… is a little different though… I don't know. Sometimes I just don't want him around. I can't stand him. "_

_ "Aw how mean! Is he too clingy? He does seem to love you anyways."_

_ "Shut up… I'm going to bed."_

_ "Aw are you blushing? Is it because of what I said? Or because you know it's true?"_

_ "G'night."_

_ "Hey! You were the one that called me here! And now you're going to sleep? Gosh, fine I'm going back to my room."_

*End Flashback*

Nai shivered and shook his head clear of the memories, his fists clenching on the fabric that covered his stomach.

"…Take your time, Nai," Hirato's ever cold eyes gazed at him intently as he slowly pushed the teacup closer to Nai's hand.

"Do you think I'm an animal too?" Nai's round red eyes stared woefully at him.

Unfazed, Hirato closed his eyes as he took a sip of Earl Grey. "Statistics don't lie, Nai."

Nai winced and looked down at his clenched fists. He should have expected that. "I have a soul though! Don't I?"

"…Depends on how you view things. Do you think animals have souls? Or do they not? After all, animals just eat and sleep. They don't seem to get anywhere in life or do anything very… extensive."

Nai leapt up from his seat and waved frantically with his hands as if trying to get something across. "Humans are like that too! You guys just eat, sleep, get old, do some stuff, and die! We're both on the same...uh..." Nai groaned in frustration.

"Cycle?" Hirato raised his eyebrows ever so slightly, his mouth twitching into an amused smile.

"Um… that." Flushing red, Nai sunk back into his chair.

"You talk as if you aren't a human Nai. Why is that? Do you believe you are an animal?"

"I… I think I can feel. I know I can feel. I think I'm a human. No, I _am _human_._" He fisted his hands, his nails ripping into the fine cushion under him. "But what does it matter if Gareki doesn't think so. I'm unnecessary. He doesn't want me. Karoku left me too… If they don't want me, I have no one left. It doesn't matter what I think…"

"If you think so… then leave him." Hirato's cold eyes met Nai's slightly watering ones with unwavering coldness. Nai nodded and slowly got up and left the room. The door closed with a click and everything seemed to dim just a little. It was like he had never been there.

A sigh escaped Hirato's parted lips. "What a troublesome little fellow. I hope he doesn't go jump off a cliff or something…"

* * *

"Nai, your back?" Gareki slipped out of his jacket and set it down on the bed. "Hurry up and get to sleep."

"I'll switch room with Yogi." The words were so silent that it took five seconds for Gareki to actually process it.

"What?"

"I said I'll switch rooms! I'll go share rooms with Hirato and then I won't bother you anymore!" Nai clenched his eyes together and balled his hands into fists, bringing them to his sides forcefully as he yelled.

"Nai calm down. What's wrong? You didn't want to two days ago. Why did you change your mind all of a sudden?" Gareki's eyes widened. Was Nai... _angry_?

"Does it matter?" Red eyes flashed dangerously. It was like Nai was a totally different person. "I mean, I thought animals couldn't feel anything."

Gareki's eyes narrowed and his hands slowly lowered. "What are you saying Nai?" He hissed and got off the bed, slowly beginning to approach Nai.

"Why are you mad? You were the one that said it! I should be the one mad!" Nai pushed Gareki away, but his hands were caught by the wrist. "Let go of me! Baka Gareki! I hate you! I hate you! I'm not a burden! I'm not an animal! You baka!"

"Nai, listen to me! Argh! You-" Gareki was cut off by a swift kick to his groin area, ending his sentence with a groan. He crumpled to the floor, clutching his stomach and giving Nai just enough time to run out of the room.

* * *

"Hirato, you know I was wondering…"

"YOGI, I'M CHANGING ROOMS WITH YOU!" Nai burst into the room, slamming open the door.

"ARGH!!!!! I THOUGHT THE DOOR WAS LOCKED!!!" Yogi yelled and jerked the blankets over his body instinctively.

"Oh, I guess not." Hirato looked up from where he lay—in the top bunk—and raised his eyebrows. "You didn't jump off a cliff?"

"Yogi, get out... please. You're sharing a room with Gareki now." Nai huffed and stomped over to the bed.

"B-but... Wait. Nai are you _angry?_" Grip slackening on the blankets as he calmed down, Yogi pushed himself out of the bed, his expression now worried.

"YES. I. AM."

"Eep!" Yogi jumped slightly. _Nai is SCARY when he is mad… now that I think about it, this is the first time I have seen him mad at all. A lovers' spat? What did Gareki do this time? _"Okay, I'm going, I'm going!"

"…" Hirato watched in silence, not choosing to speak until Yogi had left the room. "So… you're staying here now?"

"Yes!" Throwing himself unhappily onto the bed, Nai pressed his face flat into the pillow.

"…Where are your things then?"

"… Good night."

"Hah."

* * *

"Gareki what happened?" Yogi sighed and sat down on the ground next to Gareki, who promptly had his palms pressed against his face, groaning.

"Dammit. I messed up. Nai heard us the other night. Crap. He thinks I hate him. Fuck that, I think he hates _me_. Wait, I _know_ he hates me. He told me he hates me. I messed it up big time."

"… I thought you did hate him, quite honestly." Yogi sighed again and ran his fingers through his hair. "Gosh, I can't even joke around anymore now that I don't exactly have a place to sleep... no offense to you, I just don't feel comfortable sleeping here. Just go fix things, will you?"

"I don't hate him. It's more like I don't understand him. I don't know how to deal with someone who always clings to me and never seems to _change_ you know? He is always either happy or sad. I just… ugh." Gareki pounded his palms into his face, his fingernails digging into his hair.

"Uh…Isn't that changing?" It was almost amusing, if not a little pathetic, to see what little sense Gareki made when he was upset. "Anyways, Nai isn't just happy or sad. You have seen him worried… over you, Gareki. You've seen him mad too… once again because of you. God, it's like his whole world revolves around you. And you _know _he can't hate you. You are all he has. Well, he has Karoku too, but right now you're all he has." Yogi patted Gareki's head and sighed for the third time in the past five minutes. "Gosh you two make me feel oooold."

"…Sorry." Gareki mumbled into his hands. It was his turn to sigh.

"And we still don't know who the hell Karoku is anyways... but I don't like the sound of him," Yogi frowned, thinking back to the time Nai had been on the floor, screaming in pain, saying "Karoku" and "lonely" over and over again as if the words themselves could break him. Apparently, Gareki was thinking along the same lines, his face darkening at the mention of the mystery man's name.

"And _now _you are all tame, huh?" Yogi brushed the thought away and chuckled under his breath, but his eyes remained serious. "Tell me one thing. Do you really think Nai is just an animal?"

"…Every time he looks at me with those red eyes, I see like… a chibi version of him. God, even his hair looks like that bird thing. He isn't smart and he has trouble understanding me… but he tries. He—Nai—it's so tiring trying to keep up with him. I feel like I can get nothing done if he is there… but if he wasn't there before, I wouldn't be here now. And even though he is crazy troublesome… I don't want to lose him. I just... never thought he would hear what I said. I didn't want him to hear."

"Then you shouldn't have said it."

"I know I shouldn't have. I was just upset that night! I lost Yokata. I lost him and I took it out on Nai. I don't know what was up with me. I just… needed to vent and Nai was just… I don't know… the first person to pop into my head." Looking up now, Gareki's regretful gaze stared back at Yogi's clear one.

"…Yeah. You fucked up. Just a little bit."

"Yeah, I know."

"He's with Hirato right now. It's late, but I think you want to handle this right now so just go." Yogi rested his chin on his right hand and smiled. "I want my room back anyways."

* * *

Gareki jogged down the halls, looking left and right, situations of how to deal with Nai and Hirato running through his head. Each one was worse than the last.

"Dammit," Gareki hissed and clenched his eyes shut. "What do I do?"

He tapped the bridge of his nose in frustration and clenched his eyes tight together. He was just going to knock on the door and see if Hirato was still up. Then he would handle everything calmly and apologize to Nai. Yes, that was what he was going to do. Simple as that.

Before he knew it, his feet had carried him to the hallway of Hirato and Yogi's room. Surprisingly, as he turned the corner, he came face to face with Hirato himself.

"Hirato!"

"Gareki," A smirk danced across his lips. "Are you looking for Nai?"

Gareki shivered inwardly. The man always creeped him out, there was no denying it. Every bit of him was always calm in almost an evil way, despite the fact that this man was the one that helped him and Nai. "Uh… yeah. Is he in the room?"

"You made him pretty upset with what you said. You know, he asked me to comfort him." Hirato blatantly ignored Gareki's question, continuing to smile down at him. "I always wondered what it would be like to fuck his pale, virgin ass."

Gareki nearly choked at the words. "Excuse m-me. What the _fuck _did you just say?"

"Oh you heard me clearly I'm sure. Do you want me to repeat it that badly?" Gareki couldn't stand it anymore. His blood was boiling over and the pressure in his head wasn't going away but something told him if he could just get his hands around Hirato's neck it might help.

"You fucking asshole! If you touched Nai in any way I'll fucking kill you!" Grabbing Hirato by the collar of his suit, he slammed him into the wall. "You-"

A fist slammed into his left cheek, effectively shutting him up. "I'm not the one that has Nai crying all the time."

By the time Gareki recovered, Hirato was gone and he had a splitting headache as well as a throbbing left cheek. _Shit. Nai. What have I done. I'm going to kill that bastard._

Gareki sprinted down the rest of the hallway to Hirato's room and slammed the door open. He didn't even care about chasing Hirato down at the moment. All he knew was that he had to get to Nai.

"Nai!"

"Gareki?" Nai was sitting, fully dressed, on one of the beds with puffy red eyes. Before he could say anything else, Gareki was kneeling in front of him, touching his face and arms to see if he was okay.

"Did that bas-…Hirato do anything to you? Are you okay? Were you crying?" Gareki's rough fingers never felt this gentle as they traced over Nai's puffy eyelids and cheeks.

"N-no… Let go of me! I don't want your pity!" Nai struggled against Gareki's hold half-heartedly, not actually wanting to leave the warm touch. Even Gareki could tell that most of Nai's effort was halfhearted.

"Sorry, I'm not letting go this time." Gareki sighed and pulled back, cradling Nai's tear-stained face in his hands. "Look, Nai, I don't pity you. And I'm sorry about what I said the other day about… you. God dammit, Nai, stop moving! Don't make this more difficult for me! Look, I didn't mean it. Everything was just getting to me and I couldn't take it. I don't pity you, I _care _for you and I definitely don't hate you.""

Nai was crying again but Gareki pulled him in for another warm hug.

"Hey don't cry on me again or I won't know what to do." Nai cried harder than before. He was definitely dreaming.

Gareki tilted Nai's face down so that it was level with his and captured Nai's lips with his, effectively shutting him up.

"Come back to the room okay? I… I miss you." Gareki's face suddenly turned bright red and he leapt back. It was like he just realized how corny everything he said was and that Nai would probably be gloating about it for days. Crap. "Uh, I mean… ugh... fuck it…"

Gareki grabbed Nai's hand in his own, got up off his knees, and promptly dragged him outside of the rooms and into the hallway back to their old room.

Nai smiled happily behind him and Gareki was still sporting a cherry red face.

Just around the corner the duo had passed stood Hirato, smiling sadistically. He chuckled briefly and made his way back to the room. At least this meant that he would have Yogi back to play with.


End file.
